robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Audited Extreme Warriors 1 - Discussion
Well, it looks like everyone is ready for a new tournament. This isn't the first international competition I've held, but it's been an idea that's been fresh on my mind and something I have legit wanting to do. But there is a LOT to discuss here, so I think we'd best get cracking. Judges So, first and foremost, we're going to need to sort out some judges. Obviously people who have watched the first season of Extreme Warriors is handy, but thankfully it is on YouTube if anyone is interested. If you are interested, please do say so. I'll need at least three to commit, so if anyone wants to join, or if any of the current three want to step down, do so here. :This will probably be my last tournament as judge for a while, as I intend to take a short break after this competition ends. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:35, September 23, 2018 (UTC) ::OK then, fair enough. We have one judge so far...anyone else? CrashBash (talk) 05:29, September 24, 2018 (UTC) :::I'll of course maintain my position as 'head judge', you could say. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:01, September 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::Always willing to have you on board, Toast. CrashBash (talk) 15:12, September 24, 2018 (UTC) :Mr Reserve here just in case no one else pledges themselves.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:20, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Format So, first and foremost, we need to sort out the format for the series. I think it's no surprise that not many people like the approach the actual series took to the US championship and people would legit rather know how a proper heat would have looked. As far as I can see, there are three options to carry this out. #A Series 4/New Blood style format. There are two three-way melees, with two robots going through in each round. #A Series 10 style format, again with two melees, but only one goes straight through and the remaining four fight in a Redemption Round. #A Series 5 semi-final style format. Instead of melees, there are three head-to-head battles, followed by a losers' melee. If anyone has any thoughts, please do propose them down here. Option 1 (Melees, two winners) #I'd like to return to this one. The trash robots are so not good, it'll make the Redemption Rounds both a formality and boring. Jimlaad43 (talk) 18:02, September 23, 2018 (UTC) #I'm more of a traditionalist personally. I really don't like redemption formats (I mean the Series 10 one was slightly better that Series 8 + 9 but still rubbish)Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:52, September 23, 2018 (UTC) #I'm gonna lean towards this format, I feel this is the way to go here. Simple but works well. BizarroKing (talk) 21:16, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Option 2 (Melees and redemption rounds) #Although my second choice is Option 1, the Series 10 format was completely agreed upon as a fantastic format and I don't see the fact that US Season 1 predates it as a reason to avoid an optimal format. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:01, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Option 3 (H2H and Losers Melee) #Don't recall us doing a tournament with this format here yet; time to try something a bit different? Hogwild94 (talk) 17:55, September 23, 2018 (UTC) #I am going with this option to avoid a potential "melee of death" causing one good robot to disappear from the competition too early on. Liked the concept of Series 5 and 6's semi-finals and Dutch Series 1's heats quite a bit. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:35, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Loanerbot inclusion The second thing I want to discuss is whether or not people want to include optional loanerbots. I'm not talking about the likes of Joker or Tiger Cat, who were given to teams who essentially had no robot to compete with (see below for more detail), I'm more talking about the teams who had robots who we know little about. There are five robots in the original US Championship line-up that we simply don't know anything about because they never got stat tables. Four of these robots, however, were replaced with loanerbots after the season, which we did get some stats about. To clarify.... *Cyclone got Tut Tut *Mad Cow got Rot Box *Shuriken got The Green Mouse *Spartacus got Spike Only Medusa Oblongata did not get a loanerbot replacement (and to be clear, Coffin-Bot is linked to Skullmania, which we do have stats for). So, what I want to propose is this - do we want to keep these robots as they are because that's how it's meant to go, or should we replace them with loanerbots that we actually have details about? :Before I vote, how will that affect numbers? Can't we keep all of them? Jimlaad43(talk) 18:03, September 23, 2018 (UTC) ::With or without the replacement loanerbots, there are 26 teams, and we need 24. CrashBash (talk) 18:11, September 23, 2018 (UTC) :::I honestly thought there were potentially thirty-three robots we could use, if we count the machines that only competed in Side Events (like Rot Box and Silver Box). SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:35, September 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::That is true, but many of the loanerbots were used by teams who had robots we do know the stats for (Silver Box being one of them) and I just feel it'd be more fair in that aspect to keep the original robots since we can make a fair judgement. Conversely, if we have a robot like Shuriken, where we can literally only guess the details of, I just wondered if having The Green Mouse (which we know the stats for) instead might be easier. CrashBash (talk) 18:42, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Keep the originals Swap with the loanerbots #I'm honestly reluctant to do this, but I feel it'd be better to work with robots we have specific stats for rather than guess from thirty second clips. Also, for the most part, the loanerbots were slightly more competitive than the teams' actual robots, at least for the ones who matter here. CrashBash (talk) 21:07, September 23, 2018 (UTC) #I have to agree that the loanerbots are easier to work with, there's only really Mad Cow that can be judged properly, and even Rot Box would be better. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:01, September 24, 2018 (UTC) #Well, it if makes debating easier and generate fewer conflicts, this option is ideal. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 06:37, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Cuts and Inclusions Continuing on from that, there were twenty-six teams in total competing in Extreme Warriors with at least one robot, which obviously doesn't fit into 24. Lets go through them all, with the appropriate loanerbots if we go down that route. *6 Million Dollar Mouse *Bot-Ugly *Close Enough *Conquering Clown *Cyclone/Tut Tut *Drillzilla *Falcon *General Chompsalot *Joker *Mad Cow/Rot Box *Manta *Medusa Oblongata *Panzer Mk 2 *Red Virus *Rippa Raptor *Rosie the Riveter *Run Away *Shuriken/The Green Mouse *Skullmania *Sobek *Spartacus/Spike *The Brute *The Revolutionist *Tiger Cat *Tricerabot *Unibite So, we'd need to cut two robots from this list. Please make your selection below. Cuts *'Drillzilla and Medusa Oblongata'. I suspect Drillzilla will pretty much be guaranteed for a cut anyway, so there's no point fighting against it. However, if we DO decide to replace the "unknowns" with their loanerbots, that does make it easy to remove the one robot who didn't get one, namely Medusa, and we have our field of 24. CrashBash (talk) 17:48, September 23, 2018 (UTC) *'Close Enough and Medusa Oblongata'. Well, I am going to object to Drillzilla being removed from this tournament. The reason for this is because previous audited tournaments have had machines like Chaos 2 that had almost no chance of being beaten. Henceforth, I find Drillzilla being removed to be unfair, even if its appearance did cause a change in the rules later on. Anyhow, Close Enough flat out did not work in either of its two battles, so I cannot really support it. Meanwhile, Medusa Oblongata is in my opinion the least competitive of the remaining machines. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:35, September 23, 2018 (UTC) *'Drillzilla and Medusa Oblongata': Pretty much agree with CrashBash.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:57, September 23, 2018 (UTC) *'Drillzilla and Close Enough': I don't have a problem with including Medusa Oblongata, we probably saw all we needed to from that machine. Close Enough had double the fights, yet even less time where it worked on-screen, an utter shambles of a robot. Drillzilla of course would win far too easily. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:01, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Results With all said and done, it looks like we'll have the following. *A Series 4 format will be used for the heats. *Loanerbots will be used for "blank slates". *Drillzilla and Medusa Oblonata will be cut (with three votes each, compared to Close Enough with just two).CrashBash (talk) 14:17, September 25, 2018 (UTC)